


Blue Becomes Dark Before the Light

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy, Birth, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post Academy, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Recovery, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: The Blue Lions adjust and grow under the leadership of Byleth at Garreg Mach Monastery.  Dimitri is taken with his Professor but doesn't know quite what to do with this feeling.  While trying to figure it out, war comes to Fodlan.Byleth had grown more attached to Dimitri than she had realized.  Seeing him haunted and distorted was not at all what he deserved.   With nothing to lose, she decided she would push to see him recover his sanity and become the king he was destined to be no matter the cost.  There was something about him that drew her in.  Something that continued to pull her despite his anger, his delusions, or his insistence that he be left alone to hang Edelgard's head on a pike.  It was that something that pushed her become a part of his life one way or another.Yep, another tale of the love of Byleth and Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell was that?” Felix exclaimed as Byleth left the training hall leaving the Blue Lions class reeling from the relentless paces she had just put her new class through in an effort to test talent and weakness amongst them. Even though Felix loved the challenge, he didn’t expect the tenacity this woman had unleashed when he dared to attempt to push her in an effort to display his own talent.

Dimitri let out a slow breath as he looked at Felix. “I tried to tell you all that she was not your average mercenary.” He put his practice lance on the rack before turning back to look at his classmates. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very enlightening year. Even for you, Felix. We shall learn much from her.”

“She is clearly not just another beautiful face. She is the whole package, and nicely packaged at that,” Sylvain commented now. 

“Sylvain,” Ingrid groaned. “Can you not just stop for even a few minutes.”

“She can’t be much older than we are,” Annette said now as she looked at Mercedes, “but, wow.”

Mercedes smiled. “I heard that she and her father are quite well known.”

“I heard that, too,” Ashe chimed in now. “Her father is, apparently, a well-known knight. They even have nicknames, I hear.”

“Really?”

Dimitri glanced at Dedue before starting toward the door. “We will do well to not take her for granted. I have a feeling this will be quite an interesting year.”

*****

“I don’t understand,” Annette said as she sat down at the table in the dining hall, “how can the Professor use that relic sword? It doesn’t even have a crest stone in it but it clearly glowed to life.”

“I didn’t think it was possible for that to happen,” Ashe said now. “Don’t relics have to have a stone in them to actually activate?”

“I thought so,” Mercedes said as she poked at her food with her fork while her mind considered everything that had happened in the Holy Mausoleum. “But that sword just became like a part of her somehow as soon as she put it in her hand. And what was that frightening Death Knight?”

“I heard that Seteth was not happy that Lady Rhea has allowed our Professor to keep the sword,” Annette said now.

“You are correct,” Dimitri confirmed as he joined the group. “Lady Rhea has told our Professor that she can wield the sword because it has, apparently, chosen her. As such, the Sword of the Creator is now hers to use. Seteth is greatly concerned over Lady Rhea’s decision.” His brows lifted as he added, “So much so, that it seems to have caused a bit of tension between them.” 

Felix regarded Dimitri carefully a moment as he considered this piece of news. “Seteth’s feeling aside, that’s a damn unsettling relic. In the wrong hands, it could be a real danger.” His brows lowered. “There’s something almost unholy about it glowing to life in her hand with a hole where a crest stone should be.” He looked at Dimitri now. “Our Professor just isn’t normal. Her lack of facial expression is damn unsettling, too.” He pointed at Dimitri now. “It’s like she isn’t even human.”

Sylvain chuckled now. “Oh, she’s human. I can get a rise out of her by asking her out.”

“She actually gets angry?” Ashe asked, interested in this notion since they had not really seen her display any real emotion at all since she began teaching them.

Sylvain considered this for a long moment. “Come to think of it, not really. She just bluntly counters my invitation with a refusal. No real change in expression at all to speak of.” He sat back as he considered this. “What kind of woman doesn’t lash out, or at least laugh at you for asking something she may think is absurd?”

“Exactly,” Felix said now as he waved his fork. “She just isn’t normal.” He took a sip of his drink now. “But she can damn sure fight. No doubt about that.”

*****

“What a glorious victory!” Annette gushed as she filled her plate with the celebratory foods offered for everyone after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

“Was there really any doubt?” Felix asked as he frowned at the number of sweets spread out on the table. 

“Well, well, congratulations are certainly in order,” Claude said as he smiled at the clamoring group. “Teach certainly has led you all well. Can’t say I’m not just a bit jealous.”

“Just a bit?” Ingrid asked now as she stared at Claude. “I can see the green of your eyes spreading all over,” she teased.

Claude chuckled. “Touche, Ingrid. At any rate, it was a great battle, and you clearly deserved the win.”

“Thank you, Claude,” Dimitri said now as he approached the group. “Although, without our Professor, I doubt we could have pulled it off so easily.”

“Yeah, no doubt that she was the force driving you all,” Claude answered. “Enjoy, Blue Lions. As for me, I will join my group as we lick our wounds and scheme for a new plan of attack.” He smiled at Byleth as she walked toward them. “Way to go, Teach. Thrilling battle.”

“You all did very well, Claude” Byleth stated. “We were lucky.”

“Lucky, she says. If you say so,” Claude said with a wink as he left them.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Felix countered. “We all fought for this win.”

As they moved to sit down at a table, Dimitri couldn’t help noticing the mountain of food Byleth had on her plate as he took his seat next to her. Watching her take a moment to look over her bounty, prompted him to comment, “I can’t believe how much you can actually eat, Professor.”

Byleth surprised them all with her slight chuckle before she popped a rice ball in her mouth and looked at Dimitri. A broad smile touched her lips as she hummed in delight at the taste, her eyes widening at the unexpected sweet taste. 

As he stared at her, her cheeks puffed out as she smiled and stuffed with food while she chewed, Dimitri was startled by the skitter up his spine. It felt as if his heart momentarily stopped beating. His eyes met her dark blue ones as they appeared to literally sparkle with happiness. The beauty of her expression took him completely by surprise. Pulling his gaze from hers as she looked back at her plate, he noticed Sylvain grinning at him with an arched brow. Clearing his throat, he directed his attention to his plate as the conversation around him continued to buzz in his ears.

“So, Your Highness,” Sylvain was saying now as he walked out of the dining hall stepping up his pace a bit to catch up with Dimitri, “that was some burst of pure infatuation that took you completely by surprise, wasn’t it?” 

Dimitri cleared his throat as he stopped and stared at Sylvain. “Sylvain, you are mistaken, he attempted to counter. The look on Sylvain’s face left no chance for rebuttal, causing the young Prince to sigh. “Well, at least, you exaggerate what you saw.”

“Nope. Not in the least,” Sylvain said now. “Anyone else may not get it, but I know that look when I see it. The stun like electricity. The slight rise of color. Breath catching in your throat.” He smiled now. “You are taken. Hook, line, and sinker. Here I have been trying to urge you to just go out with a girl, and the one that has captivated your heart is right under your nose every day.”

His eyes stared downward as he considered Sylvain’s words. Of course, he was right. “It makes no difference,” he said in a hushed tone. 

“Of course, it does,” Sylvain said now. “Dimitri, don’t hide from your feelings. Sure, she’s our Professor, but I’m sure you could manage a late-night tutoring or something of the sort.”

“Sylvain, please. I cannot even suggest such a thing.”

“Such a lost cause, Dimitri. Of course, you can.” His eyes shifted now from Dimitri to Byleth as she walked from the dining hall and across the lawn toward her room. “Look, there she goes. Talk to her, your Highness. You can do this.”

Dimitri watched her stop and begin to talk with Claude and Hilda. There was no doubt that he had growing feelings for her. Feelings that he needed to keep completely to himself. But, there was one person that was too perceptive. His eyes lifted to the red head now. “I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself, Sylvain. I mean it. Nothing can come of it.”

“Nothing can come….What?” Sylvain stared at him.

“Listen to me, Sylvain. Not a word. Ever.” Dimitri paused and looked around a moment to be sure that Dedue wasn’t too close to have overheard their conversation. “Promise me, Sylvain. You will keep this to yourself.”

Sylvain couldn’t help the sympathetic smile at the young man who would be king, yet can’t even muster enough nerve to face the woman he secretly fell in love with. “I promise. It will just be between us.”

“Thank you.”

*****

Dimitri watched Byleth as she stood before the class talking about tactics. Try as he might to concentrate on the lecture, his mind wandered to the ball that was only days away. The thought of holding her while dancing together was a fantasy he couldn’t seem to shake from his brain. Yet, the harsh fact was that he doubted he would be able to even muster the courage to ask her to dance.

Moving to write on the chalk board, his eyes carefully studied her as she scrawled a quick formation and then illustrated a ballista launch with angles rather sloppily drawn as she spoke. Even though he was trying to pay attention, he found himself rather annoyed that his thoughts wandered. Was this how it was to be now? Would he ever properly be able to pay attention again? The very thought of his grades suffering made him frown now.

Turning from the board, Byleth’s eyes glanced over the room before settling on Dimitri. The look on his face concerning her, she took a couple of steps toward him. “Do you not agree with my calculation here, Dimitri?” she asked now, noticing his eyes lifting to hers.

“I’m sorry?” he slowly responded.

She rotated the chalk in her fingers a moment before saying, “Class is dismissed to the training hall. Dimitri, could you stay behind a moment?”

Blonde brows lowered now as he silently nodded. What was he to do now? His eyes caught Sylvain’s smile as he headed to the door, knowing all too well what his warped mind was probably thinking. He nervously cleared his throat now as he looked at Byleth.

“You seem a bit distracted, Dimitri,” Byleth said now. “Are you feeling all right?”

He slightly smiled now. “I am fine, Professor. Really.” He stood now. “I guess I have allowed myself to become distracted a bit too easily lately. There is really no excuse for it. I will work harder to focus.”

Drawing a slow breath, Byleth leaned her hips back on her desk as she looked at him. “I know that the situation we had to deal with in Remire was horrid. I remember that it seemed to trigger,” she hesitated a moment as she considered her next words, “a traumatic memory, perhaps? I understand if it is still haunting your thoughts, Dimitri.”

He could have heaved a sigh of relief that she was completely off course from what had been absorbing his thoughts lately. Could have, but didn’t. Perhaps, that was because she had a perfect grasp on his reactions at Remire. “Yes,” he said now as he decided to just allow this to be his way out. “It almost seems improper to be having a grand ball after such a horrendous event as the one in Remire which involved so many innocents.”

“I agree,” she said quietly now. “The people of Remire were very good to my father and me,” she reflected a moment. “However, we have to push on and try to get to the bottom of this mess so we can put a stop to it before it festers and grows to infect everyone.” Straightening now, she said, “Well, perhaps we should join the others for a bit of training. Then, I will dismiss you all so everyone can get on with their plans for the ball.”

She couldn’t help herself from teasing him a bit to lighten the mood as they walked out of the classroom. “I am sure there are plenty of girls here just clamoring amongst themselves to dance with the crown prince of Faerghus.” 

“Pro—Professor, please,” he stammered as he tipped his head away to keep her from noticing the blush growing across his cheeks. “You should not tease me so.”

“Perhaps,” she said now. “But it has lightened the mood, hasn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth leaned her hands forward on the cool stone as she stared out at the starry sky from the Goddess Tower. Turning her head, she looked at Dimitri as he stood beside her. She rather enjoyed his admission to her of his relationship and past with Edelgard. It explained much regarding her notice of his attention to the headstrong leader of the Black Eagles. Oddly enough, it was almost a feeling a relief that she now knew he wasn’t actually in love with her.

“Again, I apologize for my poor attempt at a joke with the Goddess Tower wish, Professor,” Dimitri offered as he inwardly cringed that he had spoken aloud a wish that they remain together forever. All he could do was attempt to push it off as an ill-considered joke, even though he secretly wanted it to be a granted wish if the legend surrounding the Goddess Tower was true.

Turning her head, a smile touched her lips as she looked up at the young Prince through the dim light. “Don’t let it bother you so much, Dimitri. I can appreciate the absurdity with which these gossipy legends grow and become a point of amusement.” The breeze ruffled his hair a bit, and she rather enjoyed the slightly mussed appearance.

His bright blue eyes wandered over her face as she looked up at him. “Well, I appreciate your forgiveness,” he said now as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the stone and looked out at the stars next to her. “It really is a beautiful night tonight, is it not?”

Byleth’s eyes wandered over the clear sky and stars stretched out before them. “It certainly is. There seems to be so many stars tonight.”

Dimitri nodded as he considered the rather intimate setting and how romantic it could be if he were only more like Sylvain in some ways and less reserved. “It really is less boisterous out here. A nice break from all of the noise of the ball.”

“Agreed. It really was a bit overwhelming for me,” she admitted quietly. “I am not used to so much noise involved with a big party such as this is.” She turned her head and allowed her eyes to look over the fine features of his face. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he was going to be a devastatingly handsome man. Even in the dim light of the tower, she could feel herself completely drawn in by his eyes as he looked at her. Spending this bit of private time with him was much more enjoyable than she knew it should be. 

“Yes,” he softly agreed. “I couldn’t help needing a break myself.” Without even realizing it, he had slowly shifted just a bit closer, drifting nearer and nearer. Her head tipped up, just slightly, and his lips softly whispered over hers. Startled to the core by this action, he quickly straightened, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “I…I’m so sorry, Professor! I…I don’t know what came over me.”

Byleth stared at him as she turned to face him, her fingers lifting enough to lightly drift down his chest a moment before pulling back. The kiss had been just a simple one. A mere touching of their lips, for a moment. Still, she felt the potent chemistry all the way to her toes. If only, she considered, halting the thought in her head before it got away from her. 

“I….we probably need to go back,” she said as she directed her eyes to stare at a button on Dimitri’s uniform. It was completely improper, she told herself. Seteth would never excuse her for such a lapse with a student. Her eyes dared to lift from the button to look at him as she swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. That one simple little flutter of a kiss, innocent as it may have been, left her wishing there could be more.

“Please, forgive me, Professor,” Dimitri pleaded now as he stepped away from her.

“There is really nothing to forgive, Dimitri. It will have to be left as just a little secret between us,” she offered now as she looked at him. “Not a single regret. Shall we go?”

*****

Standing in the rain, the group of students stared across the lawn at their professor as she held her father in her arms while he breathed his last. At least the rain hid the fact that not a single one of them had a dry eye at the sight of the woman, they thought had no emotion at all, sobbing almost uncontrollably. 

Handing his lance to Dedue, Dimitri slowly began to walk toward her. Unsure of what he was going to say, he only knew he wanted her to know she was not alone. Kneeling down beside her, his arm hesitantly lifted to wrap around her as she continued to clutch her father in her arms. No matter how much time she needed, he would simply kneel there in the mud with her, until she was ready. He did not want her to feel the lonely isolation he had felt surrounded by the death of his family in Duscur. 

How long they all had actually stayed there in the rain blurred as Knights slowly began the task of collecting Jeralt from her so they could return to the monastery. It wasn’t easy for her to release him. When she finally relaxed her hold, she turned to clutch Dimitri as they took him away. Only slowly releasing him as she heard the horses begin to trod away in the mud. 

Dimitri had carefully aided her in their return to the monastery. She was alone now. Much as he had been only a few years before. If he knew anything at all, he knew she would push through. Once she did, the need for revenge would take over, and he would be ready to help her to gain the closure he never had been able to get for himself.

Byleth stared at the journal, reading page after page as Sothis continued to infiltrate her thoughts with some form of guidance. The wave of emotions that was taking her over was not easy to understand or gain control of. All she knew for sure was that she couldn’t continue to hide away and avoid her responsibilities. 

Dimitri slowly entered the office that Jeralt had called his own knowing he would find Byleth there. “Excuse me for interrupting, Professor,” he said as he looked at her. It was clear that she was not at all dealing with the death of her father easily. “Lady Rhea was asking for you.”

Her brows lowered as she considered having to deal with her obligations when she was no more ready to do so now than she was yesterday. Nor would she be ready tomorrow either. Drawing a deep breath, she looked at Dimitri. “Thank you,” she quietly responded. 

“Professor, I know this is not easy for you. I also know there is an assassin out there that must be dealt with.” His eyes held her reddened ones now as she looked at him. “Please, I hope you know that I will help you in any way you need me to. All you need do is ask. I am here for you.”

“I appreciate that,” she softly answered. “I’ll be fine. Somehow.”

He nodded. “I know you will. You are a strong woman, Professor. In the meantime, I will let Lady Rhea know you need a bit more time.” Moving toward the door, he stopped and turned back. “I meant what I said, Professor. If it is revenge you seek, I will help you achieve your goal.”

Byleth’s teeth gnawed her lower lip as she considered his words. If anyone at all understood how she was feeling, it was Dimitri. She mutely nodded and watched him as he left the room. Sucking a deep breath, she looked around the room before tucking the journal under her arm and leaving.

*****

Dimitri carried Byleth, cradled in his arms, as they made their way back to the monastery after she had dropped from the sky before their very eyes. He tipped his head downward a moment to look at her, her head resting against his chest, as he considered the effect this event had had on her. Not just her outward appearance but emotionally. The fact that she had just dropped to the ground after their victory in a deep sleeplike state was clearly an indication that this transformation took a toll of some kind.

“What do you think this all means?” Ashe asked now as he walked next to Dimitri now. “Is our professor going to be completely changed from who she once was?”

“I don’t know, Ashe,” Dimitri answered. “When she was talking to me, just before she collapsed, she seemed her usual self. Yet, she clearly is not just her usual self, is she?”

Felix frowned as he walked along considering what they had just witnessed. “I wonder what this means for her strength,” he thought aloud. “She just sliced a damn hole in the sky and reappeared to deal a hefty dose of death to that Solon guy without so much as a hesitation.”

“True.” Sylvain glanced at their Professor as she remained seemingly lifeless in Dimitri’s arms. “I guess we won’t know how she will be until she recovers. Do you think she will look like this from now on?”

“She said that she had merged with the Goddess,” Dimitri stated as he considered how this could have possibly happened. “Clearly, she didn’t just imagine it. Look at her. Something certainly happened. Something we will probably never understand.” He drew a deep breath. “At least she got the closure of revenge she deserved,” he softly muttered.

*****

Byleth’s eyes carefully watched Dimitri as they prepared to defend Rhea and the monastery from Edelgard’s Imperial advance. It was clear that he was driven by pure revenge and hatred at this point, which meant his judgement could be severely altered. Yet, with the level of soldiers advancing on them, there was no time to coddle or cover all of her students. All she could do was hope that they would rise to the level she knew they were capable of. 

With the Death Knight daring them to attack on one side and Hubert threatening those on the other, Byleth quickly barked out orders and inwardly prayed that they would all survive this battle. Not just a mission, this was a clear life or death engagement. She focused on Dimitri as he quickly began pushing directly toward Edelgard. Covering him was going to be her priority, she decided. The future king could not die here.

Taunting Edelgard with statements of her betrayal and bloodied hands from her participation in evil deeds of death, Dimitri was hellbent on killing her. The strength he was exhibiting as he cut a path toward her took Byleth off guard. Knowing he was holding back much of the time she had been teaching him during their time here, she had no idea he was the force he was displaying today. Lashing out her sword, she managed to save him from an Imperial soldier he hadn’t even noticed in his quest for his target.

Then, everything changed as Edelgard, near defeat, called in her ace. An army, the size of which Byleth couldn’t even believe she was seeing, began pouring toward them. As Rhea approached, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was to be the end of them all. Yet a series of surprises began to snowball into almost absurdity before Byleth felt the ground leave her feet, falling for seemed like eternity before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

As Byleth made her way back to the monastery, her mind whirled with information that five years had passed. Her eyes scanned the landscape, taking in the damage of war surrounding her. Even the monastery was in a state of disrepair much to her disappointment. This meant, to her, that the Empire had managed to take it over that day, the last day she remembered.

With a heavy heart at not seeing anyone but those that looked as if they were recently killed, she slowly made her way to the Goddess Tower. Someone was responsible for these bodies littering the floor here and there, she considered as she carefully stepped over and around them. She only hoped that those responsible were not at the ready to attack her.

As she reached the top and slowly allowed her eyes to scan around her, she noticed the hulking figure sitting on the floor in the shadows. Slowly approaching, she studied the disarrayed blonde hair covering the lowered head, the hand holding the lance with its end resting on the floor while the blade pointed up to the ceiling. A soiled cloak covered much of the man before her, yet a sense of familiarity struck her. “D—Dimitri?” she softly managed.

His head slowly lifted. A harsh sigh escaped him, sounding like a soft growl. “I should have known that you would eventually haunt me, too,” he muttered. “The tortured souls are now complete.”

Kneeling in front of him as she extended her hand to him, she focused a moment on the eyepatch. The sight of him in this unkempt, seemingly broken state, ripped at her heart. “I’m not here to haunt you, Dimitri,” she said as her hand lifted to touch his cheek.

His eyes stared at her a moment before he jerked his head back from her touch, as if her hand were like an acid to his skin. “Then why? Why are you here if you are not one of the many that crowd my thoughts demanding justice?” He pulled away and got to his feet. “No matter. If you are here, you may as well make yourself useful,” he said as he began to walk away.

Taken by how much he had grown, she watched as he began to walk to the stairs. “Where are we going?” she dared to ask as she followed along. 

“There are rats that need to be cleaned out,” he grumbled. “Thieves that crawl around and infest. They must be dealt with.”

With their battle against the thieves over, Byleth was thrilled to see her Blue Lions again, but this happiness was quickly squashed as she learned of the near execution of Dimitri and Dedue’s sacrifice so he could escape. With Dimitri stalking away from them as he muttered a wish to kill all Imperial scum, her attention turned to Gilbert. “What happened?”

“I fear he has fallen farther than I imagined,” Gilbert said now. “Please, Professor, if anyone can bring him back, it has to be you.”

Felix let out a derisive snort. “You think that Boar can be saved?” 

“We have to find a way to bring him back, Felix,” Ingrid said now. “The people need him. Fhirdiad is worth fighting for. Now that we know he is alive; we need him to take the throne back.”

Sylvain looked at Byleth now. “Gilbert is right, Professor. If anyone can reach through to him, it has to be you.”

Byleth looked at each one of them. They had all grown so much, and that she had missed it and lost the opportunity to help them through this period of war in some way, saddened her. “I don’t know what I can do,” she said now. “But I will try.”

“That’s all we can ask,” Mercedes said now. “In the meantime, let’s clean this place up and make it so we can stay here while we regroup and plan.”

“Sounds like a great plan,” Annette said now. “We’ll all help.”

*****

“You let him get into your head,” Felix was saying as he approached Byleth. He looked at her questioning expression and continued, “My father, he managed to convince you to approach the Boar again in an attempt to bring him back.”

Byleth nodded. “He did.” She looked at Felix now as she drew a deep breath through her nostrils. “I just don’t know if I really can. He just pushes me away like everyone else when I try to talk to him.”

Felix regarded her carefully for a long moment. “Well, not to sound like every other damn desperate idiot here, but I know you are our only hope to reach him. If you can’t, he may just be better off dead,” he quietly finished.

Her eyes widened at her words. “Felix, you can’t mean that.”

He nodded. “I do. He is just a danger to everyone around him including himself. He’ll just keep spiraling out of control and dragging us all with him.”

“He’s right.” Byleth watched Sylvain as he approached while adding, “The bloodlust he seems to have is more than just a little concerning, and it seems to grow instead of fade. This next battle, at Gronder Field, is going to be nothing short of a bloodbath. If he makes it out alive, if any us make it out alive, we probably won’t be the same people we were when we went in. Honestly, the thought scares the hell out of me.”

“Didn’t you see the change in him at seeing Dedue?” she asked. “Surely, you noticed that there was a brief moment where he was, I don’t know, unnerved. Perhaps, the old Dimitri is still there. Under the pain, under the feelings of betrayal, under all the hatred.” She straightened now with a newfound feeling of determination. “He is still there, dammit, and I am going to pull him out somehow.”

Felix almost smiled now in spite of himself. “Just be careful doing it. We can’t afford to lose you, too.”

Byleth slowly made her way to the cathedral where Dimitri usually spent his time away from everyone. Standing in a darkened corner, she acknowledged Dedue with a slight smile and tip of her head as she slowly walked toward her target. Her pace halted a moment as she considered what she was going to try to say to him. Any other time she tried to approach him, he would just growl at her to go away before he killed her, too. There was a time, weeks ago, when she didn’t doubt that he would do her harm. Now, she wasn’t so sure. 

“Dimitri,” she softly said as she took a few steps closer now.

“What do you want?” he grumbled in a harsh, low voice.

She dared move just a bit closer now, noticing him turn his head toward the left a bit so he could see her. That he did so, pleased her since he rarely bothered to physically acknowledge her at all but preferred to keep his back to her. “I know you don’t really want to keep on this dark crusade, Dimitri,” she spoke in a slow, soft voice.

“You know nothing of what I want,” he ground out. “What they want.” He directed his attention to the wall ahead of him now. “They need justice. It’s the only way to silence their cries.”

Her teeth toyed with her lower lip a moment as she considered that he was actually talking to her even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Just one wrong word, however, and she knew he would end all talk. “Maybe,” she began as she took a couple of steps closer to him, “they are crying because they want you to be happy and not because they, themselves are so unhappy. Maybe, they are like me and want to see the old Dimitri again.”

His chuckle was almost sinister as his head turned enough so he could see her again. “And what Dimitri is that, Professor? The one with grand illusions of a prosperous Fodlan. The reserved crown Prince that had a future layed out before him?” He moved now so he stood directly in front of her and looked down to stare into her eyes. “Or the one that made a foolish wish in the Goddess Tower and dared to kiss you? Well? Which is it?”

She blinked as she stared up at him. He wasn’t so far gone that he had forgotten everything. This realization gave her hope. Without even thinking about what she was doing, her hand lifted and came to rest on his forearm. “I want all of them, as well as, the man that is hiding under this angry cloud.”

Dimitri stared down at her. His brain was relentlessly yelling at him while voices also yelled in his head a different goal. Angry cries continued to beg him for justice so they could rest. Yet another voice was trying to break through now. One that was telling him to remember how he felt about her. How he had wanted her.

“I know you are still there,” she whispered. “Come back to us, Dimitri. Come back to me.”

His brows furrowed a moment before his hands reached out and wrapped around her arms to hold her still. His head lowered, his lips crushing down on hers in a demanding kiss before he pulled back. His hands quickly released her as he spun away from her. “Get away from me!” he growled. “And don’t come so near me again!”

Byleth’s fingers brushed over her bruised lips as she stared at him. “Dimitri,” she finally said only to hear him growl in response.

“Get the hell away from me! Now!”

Hesitating a moment longer, she decided the best thing to do would be to leave him for now. Turning, she inwardly smiled knowing full well that she had broken through. Only a moment, but she got through. There was hope.

*****

With everyone feeling the loss of Lord Rodrigue at Gronder Field, each had retreated to their own space to cope and try to understand what they were really fighting for if all they were accomplishing was death. Byleth, concerned about how Dimitri was handling yet another death of someone he was close to, was startled to learn that not only was he not in the cathedral but Dedue didn’t know where he was either.

Running through the corridors and out into the rain, Byleth searched for him as fear that he had gone on his own to Enbarr began to grow. As she rounded a corner, she spotted him heading toward the gate. “Dimitri! Stop!”

His steps slowed as he heard the voice of his beloved Professor reach his ears. As much as he wanted to continue on his way, a part of him caused him to halt his steps. His head hung and he drew a deep breath when he saw her run around to stand in front of him. “Why, Professor. Why are you pursuing me so?” he quietly asked.

“You cannot go on your own, Dimitri. You have to give up this death spiral you are in. Please.”

The rain cascaded over his blonde locks and dripped from his forehead as he looked down at her. “I…I don’t know what else to do. Rodrigue told me to find a reason to live, but do I really have one? Do I even deserve one?”

Byleth stared up at him. “Of course, you do.”

“What? What is the reason? Because, I cannot find one.”

“Live for what you believe in, Dimitri.” She reached out and took his hand in hers, tightening her fingers around his. 

“Dare I do such a thing?”

She smiled as she saw his face slowly begin to soften. “It’s time, Dimitri. It’s your time now.” She smiled as she felt his fingers tighten on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth stood in the shadows as she watched and listened to Dimitri talk to Gilbert and another man she did not recognize as he discussed all that needed to be done with the victory of liberating Fhirdiad. Although it seemed that he had a long list of items he wanted to see put in motion, he looked quite pleased to be discussing the possibilities and good these things will do for the people now. She deliberately had situated herself to his right, knowing she had the advantage of being on his blindside so she could observe without disturbing him. This also gave her the luxury of having the time to admire how far he had come and how truly regal he was without him noticing her.

His blonde hair fluttered in the chilly breeze as he spoke despite half of it being pulled back into a neat pony tail. So tall now, she admired his physique, adorned in black armor as his cloak got caught up in a swift gust of wind and pulled the side toward her over his shoulder allowing her this pleasure. As much as she wanted to deny she had allowed herself to fall in love with him, she couldn’t. Something about him had pulled her in from the beginning. Something she hadn’t experienced before but had given her pause for much consideration as she had grown into her emotions at the academy. She only hoped that the future held some hope that she could be a part of his life, somehow, when this was all over. Even if she had to be a member of castle staff, she would do it, just to be near him.

As Gilbert and the other man walked away, Dimitri turned in her direction. The soft smile that touched his lips as he noticed her when she dared to step out of the shadows now took her breath away. As she began to walk toward him, the wind caught her hair, the chill taking her by surprise now that she no longer had the protection of the wall. Eyes widening, she hunched her shoulders. “Oh! Dimitri! Why is it so cold here this time of year!”

“Professor, here,” he said as he moved close to her and quickly removed his cloak to wrap her in it. “I am sorry you find it so uncomfortable here. The evenings can be quite chilly despite the time of year,” he said as he adjusted the fluffy cloak around her, smiling at how it completely engulfed her.

A slender brow lifted as she looked up at him. “As much as I love seeing you smile, I can’t help but feel that one is because you find my current appearance quite amusing.”

A soft chuckle sounded now. “Yes, well you have to admit that this is rather swallowing you up,” he offered in defense as he tipped his head to look at how the cloak was pooled around her feet. “Although, I do rather like having you wrapped in my cloak,” he softly added. He drew a deep breath now. “I have caused you so much trouble, Professor. That you can even stand to be so close to me after all I have done, is surprising to me.”

“Stop talking like that, Dimitri,” she offered softly. “After everything you have been through, everything you have suffered, I am just so happy that you have, not only come back, but have your kingdom ready to receive you.”

Dimitri stared down at her, wanting nothing more than to sweep her into his arms. If not for this one woman, he knew without a doubt, he would have been lost. Killed in blind pursuit of his dark goal of vengeance. “Professor,” he began quietly, “you have to know that without you, I would not be standing here.”

“You give me too much credit,” she said evenly. “And would you do me a favor?”

“Anything. All you need do is ask, and I would do anything in my power for you.”

She smiled. “Well, it’s not something that should be too difficult. Would you please use my name? Not Professor. Simply call me Byleth.”

His hand absently lifted to her face where his gloved finger moved to sweep away a lock of her hair that has blown across her nose. “I will try,” he softly agreed. He noticed her nose was a darkened shade of pink, no doubt from the cool breeze making it cold. “How about we move indoors. Clearly, there is still celebration going on, but it is uncomfortable for you out here.”

“Excuse me, Your Highness.”

Byleth watched as the messenger handed Dimitri a message before retreating. She carefully watched him read the message before he turned to her.

“It’s from Claude. Apparently, the Imperial army is marching toward Derdriu, and he is requesting assistance.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“We’re going to help him,” he answered without hesitation. “I don’t know if there is another scheme in his mind, but I don’t believe he would request such a thing from us if he didn’t require assistance on the Alliance’s behalf.” He looked at her. “You agree?”

“I promise to agree if we can go inside,” she said as she hiked up the cloak so she could walk.

“Fair enough.”

Once inside, Dimitri found that he didn’t really care to join the others as much as he wanted to continue having some quiet time with Byleth. Halting his steps, he heard celebratory voices rise through the hallway and considered, for a moment, an alternative place they could go without too much notice.

“Is something wrong?” Byleth asked as she looked up at him.

He shook his head as he turned now to look at her. “I was wondering if, perhaps, we could spend a bit more time separate from the celebration? I understand if you would rather join the party.”

Her hand reached out and wrapped around his. “Lead me onward, Your Highness,” she said. “Surely, there must be a warm room somewhere that we can share a quiet conversation.”

His fingers tightened around hers, while his spirits lifted even higher. “This way,” he said as he led her to a room with a couple of sofas and chairs, a fireplace with a fire warming the room, and a few bookshelves filled with all types of books. “Make yourself comfortable. I will be back in just a few minutes.”

Left alone, Byleth placed Dimitri’s cloak on a sofa while her eyes traveled about the room as she unbuckled pieces of her armor and set them on a table. She walked over to glance over some of the books on one of the bookshelves. Several of them, apparently dealing with the history of Faerghus, interested her, and she wished she had the time and opportunity to read some of them. Her hand lifted to slowly slide one from its place, and she examined the cover as she walked closer to the fireplace.

Setting the book down, she decided to grab Dimitri’s cloak again since the room didn’t seem as warm now that she had removed enough of her armor to only be wearing a pair of thick black leggings and a long-sleeved pullover. Grabbing the book once again, she settled herself on the carpet in front of the fireplace and began to skim over the pages.

Entering the room, Dimitri smiled as he saw her sitting on the floor draped in his cloak. “You needn’t sit on the floor, you know,” he teased as he walked over to her.

“It was warmer directly in front of the fireplace,” she responded as she tipped her head so she could look up at him. He was holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a couple of tankards in the other.

“I wasn’t sure what you might prefer,” he began as he set the bottle of wine on the floor, “so I brought wine and tankards of warm cider for us.”

Byleth closed the book and set it next to her as she reached out and retrieved one of the tankards. “Warm cider sounds wonderful,” she said as she took it and started to tip it to her lips.

“It’s hard cider,” Dimitri warned as he watched her take a long sip.

“So, it is,” Byleth said as her tongue whisked over her lips. “And it tastes wonderful.” She watched as Dimitri removed armor to his black trousers and t-shirt before he lowered himself to the floor beside her. “I’m sorry, I should have gotten up so you didn’t have to sit on the floor with me.”

“I don’t mind,” he answered as he looked at her. “Rather cozy to sit here with you in this way.” He smiled now. “What were you reading?”

“Oh, I noticed several books on the history of Faerghus. I just happened to pull this one and was flipping through it a bit,” she said as she glanced at the book next to her. Turning her attention back to Dimitri, she enjoyed being able to drift her eyes over his face as he sat next to her. 

“There are several books on the history here,” Dimitri quietly stated as he watched her take another long sip of the cider before setting the tankard off to the side. As she turned her head back to look at him, a rather bold thought poured from his brain and out his lips, “There have been two times when I ventured to force a kiss, but I would really like to experience one without such a move.”

The hint of a smile touched her lips while her hand lifted to his shoulder as she turned a bit toward him. Her other hand lifted now and her finger lightly traced his lower lip as he continued to stare at her. Dropping her eyes to his lips, she moved her hand to his chest as she leaned toward him. Her eyes fell closed, his lips softly meeting hers as his arms slipped around her. Slow and intoxicating, Byleth’s hand moved from his shoulder to slip around his neck. A sigh escaped her as they parted, for a moment, before enjoying another kiss.

“You have come a long way, future King Dimitri Blaiddyd. I am so happy to have been a part of your journey,” Byleth said as she rested back a bit, her hands drifting downward with one coming to rest on his thigh while the other reached out to capture his hand as it slid from around her.

“I owe it all to you.” He watched her face furrow in disbelief. “You cannot deny that, had we not met in Remire that day with Claude and Edelgard, things would have been different for me. I would not have had your training and guidance. The war would still have happened under Edelgard’s ambition. Yet I would have surely continued down a dark path to meet my death without you to unite everyone once again, and you to continue to pull me from the prison I had made for myself.” His fingers tightened on her hand as he held it. “I am only here today because of you, Byleth.”

The sound of his voice as he said her name brought gooseflesh to her skin. “Again, I have to point out that you give me far too much credit. Another professor assigned to your class would have done the same.”

He shook his head. “No. It is you.” His eye held hers. “You that made me want to excel. You that held my interest and desire. You that…that has captured my heart,” he finished quietly.

Her sigh at his words was audible as she stared at him, feeling as if she were about to take flight with happiness. “Your gratitude has surely clouded your emotions,” she whispered, afraid to believe that he could have possibly meant he loved her.

His hand lifted where he hooked his finger under her chin, tipping her face upward just a bit more as he slowly shook his head. “No. My head is finally clear. My thoughts and emotions are my own.” He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her lips before saying, “I love you, Byleth.”


	5. Chapter 5

Byleth opened her eyes and took a moment to allow her mind to settle on where she was. Her head was resting on Dimitri’s outstretched arm as they layed together on the floor. His other hand was resting on her hip with his cloak covering them. Her eyes wandered over the glowing embers in the fireplace as she recalled them laying back on the carpet to enjoy each other’s company away from war talk, people, and noise as they finished off their cider and the bottle of wine.

Her brows furrowed as she considered that his arm might very well have fallen asleep under her head, and she moved a bit to roll on her back and sit up so he would be free. Turning, she looked at him now and smiled as she realized he was awake. “I’m sorry, Dimitri. I bet your arm is uncomfortable from being under me all night.”

He bent it upward and wiggled his fingers a bit. “It is a bit tingly, but worth it.” 

“I don’t remember falling asleep,” she said now as she turned toward him. His hand reached up and pulled her down as he rolled to his back. “Good morning,” she cooed as she leaned against his chest.

“Good morning,” he replied, his hand gently guiding her head closer so he could press a kiss to her lips. “Love you,” he whispered against her.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as she lifted enough to look at him. “And I love you, Dimitri Blaiddyd.”

Sounds outside the door drew their attention, and Byleth pushed up to a sitting position now while Dimitri sat up as well. As the door opened, Sylvain glanced at them before announcing, “Found them!” He walked into the room with a wide grin stretching his face as he looked over the pair sitting on the floor with Dimitri’s cloak bunched on Byleth’s lap. “You two do realize that it is much more fun to not be fully dressed when you sleep together, right? I mean, I thought I taught you better, Dimitri.”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri groaned. “We were just…”

Sylvain’s hand lifted, “Save it Your Highness.” He chuckled now. “Anyway, we are wondering if you are about ready to head out, but we can wait if you two have unfinished business that I interrupted.”

Byleth looked at the grinning redhead. “You can settle that over-active imagination of yours, Sylvain,” she supplied as she watched Dimitri get to his feet and slipped her hand in his as he helped her up. 

“Yeah, yeah. If it were anyone other than Dimitri, well, you know.”

“Go away, Sylvain,” Dimitri said as he watched Byleth begin to pick up pieces of her armor and buckle them in place. “We will be there in just a few minutes.”

Byleth let out a heavy breath as she chuckled. “It had to be Sylvain.” Her eyes lifted to Dimitri. “Almost ruined your reputation.” 

Dimitri couldn’t help chuckling with her as they prepared to join the others.

*****

With so much happening so quickly, Byleth had had hardly anytime at all to spend with Dimitri that wasn’t a meeting of some sort or they were on the move. Although she was thrilled any time at all they managed a couple of minutes alone, she wanted more and was certain he did as well. 

The plans to take Fort Merceus were solid and the decision to set out on route was settled now. As Byleth sat next to Dimitri in the dining hall, her mind drifted off and on as conversation around her continued without her participation. It wasn’t that she was completely disinterested in those around her, it was simply that there was only one person she was truly interested in at this particular time. So much so, that she hadn’t even noticed that everyone had begun to disperse around them.

“Byleth.”

Dimitri’s voice called her out of her fog, and she glanced around to find Ingrid and Ashe leaving now with just Dimitri and herself left at the table. “Wow, I guess I owe everyone an apology for being so disconnected,” she offered as she looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

His brows lowered with concern as he looked at her. “Are you unwell?” He noticed that she had managed to empty her plate despite her detached demeanor.

A hint of a smile touched her lips. “No, I’m fine. I just…” she paused a moment as her eyes glanced about before she quietly continued, “I just want for us to find some time together.” She let out a breath as she looked at him. “We have been so busy and then so tired, we just end up retreating to our rooms,” she pouted.

“My room is sandwiched between Sylvain and Felix,” he offered now. “And, truth be known, we rarely bolt doors or even knock for that matter. Not much privacy to be had, I’m afraid.”

“I only have Dedue next to mine,” she said now. “And I know he only wants you to be happy.” A slender brow lifted now as her finger reached up to trail along his jawline. “Do you think you could be happy if you threw caution to the wind and shared my room with me tonight?”

“More than happy,” he admitted as a slight color touched his cheeks. “Shall we?” 

Byleth lit a small candle on her desk before turning to smile at Dimitri as his finger slowly slid the bolt to a locked position. Anticipation rippled through her as she stared at him for a long moment before closing the distance between them. Her fingers reached out to pull the lace on his trousers as her eyes lifted to his. “I have waited so long for us to finally be together, Dimitri. Longer than you know.”

His hands reached out to pull her close as his lips captured hers, his tongue pushing between her teeth to taste her. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he sat, cradling her in his arms. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, “Marry me, Byleth. I promise to make you happy.”

She blinked as she stared at him. “What?”

“I am asking you to marry me, even though it sounded as if I was ordering you to do so,” he said as he looked at her. “Allow me to correct that.” He took her hand and held it in his as he looked into her eyes. “I love you, Byleth. I cannot imagine my life without you by side. Will you marry me?”

“I…yes! Of course, I will marry you!”

“Before we leave for Merceus,” he quietly offered.

“But we are leaving in the morning.”

He nodded. “I know. The monastery is full of priests, we can do it before we head out.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“All we really need is our friends around us, unless you want the large royal wedding.” His hand lifted to stroke her cheek. “We can do that, too, but I just want us to be married now in case, well…” his words were stifled by her finger pressing against his lips. 

“Don’t even finish that thought, Dimitri Blaidydd. I would be honored to marry you with our friends around us in the morning. Whether or not your Kingdom wants the festivities of a royal wedding, well, we will worry about that later. After,” she began clearly and in a tone with no room for argument, “we win this war, together.”

“In the meantime,” she purred now as her hands moved to bunch the material of his tunic as she pulled it free of his trousers. She smiled as he helped her pull his tunic over his head. Her hands trailed over his chest a moment before she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Dimitri couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure as his eye enjoyed the sight of her bared breasts. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. His eye lifted to hers. “I do not deserve you.”

“Actually, it is I that do not deserve you,” she said as one hand rested against his chest over his heart while the other slipped up to rest on his shoulder. “I am only a commoner that, through a bizarre chain of events, ended up being in the company of royalty and dared to fall in love.”

He leaned in to brush a light kiss to her lips. “We will agree to disagree on this topic,” he murmured as he tipped his head to kiss her throat while his hand lightly pulled her hair enough to tip her head back. His other hand moved to lightly skim up her ribcage as he continued to cradle her in his lap. He let out a soft sigh when he slipped his hand up enough to fill it with a bare breast.

Byleth allowed a soft hum to sound in her throat while her hand managed to find its way back to the lace on his trousers and began to tug on it. “Dimitri,” she purred against his cheek.

“Hmmmm?”

“There’s more that needs to come off,” she softly pointed out as she leaned back a bit to look at him. “I fully intend to know every single bit of you tonight.”

“As you wish, my beloved.”

It only took a moment for Byleth to pull off her shoes and remaining garments before she scrambled onto the bed and took the opportunity to drink in Dimitri’s full form as he made his way to the bed to join her. As he walked toward the bed, her brain could only focus on how perfectly this man was put together. He was like some finely chiseled work of art, with each muscle and body part in such glorious proportion, he made her nearly pant just watching him walk toward her. 

“Oh, you have no idea the effect you are having on me,” she cooed as he slid into the bed with her and gathered her against him.

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he nuzzled her ear, tenderly biting her earlobe. “But you are well aware of my reaction to you.”

She lightly chuckled as her hand dared to drift downward, her fingers softly stroking his hardened length. “Perfect,” she sighed as she heard his soft moan. As he gently pushed her back and leaned partially over her, she relaxed back and melded her lips to his as he leaned into her.

His hand skated over her breast, taking a moment to toy with her nipple, before it continued on its mission over her tight abdomen. Long fingers ruffled through the green silk before they pushed into her wet folds. He couldn’t help his soft moan at the feel of how wet she was as his fingers began to tease before he slowly slipped one into her.

Byleth’s breath quickly sucked in and then flowed out with a soft moan of pleasure as Dimitri’s finger slowly pushed into her before he began to move it. Her head tipped back to allow his lips easier access to her neck as he rained kisses upward, along her jaw, and then found her lips with his. Her purr of delight filled the room in response to his fingers manipulating her so perfectly.

Her mouth fell slightly open, a deep sigh escaping her lips while she considered how utterly amazing this was feeling, as her cheek rested against his. Her eyes closed, her hips rocking into his hand as his fingers began a swirling crusade over her clit that was enough to make her reel with pure pleasure. Her hand moved to grip the sheets in her fist as she felt the heat rising in waves from her core.

Dimitri adored the sounds she was making as she responded to his efforts to please her. She shuddered under his touch, and then jerked as she nearly sang out in full release. He watched her as her eyes, blown wide and darkened with passion, stared up at him as she panted through her pleasure. Moving over her, he slowly rocked his hips against her. She smiled as she reached down and positioned him, and he carefully eased into her. A deep moan escaped him at how warm and utterly perfect she felt clenched around his length. 

As he built a steady and easy rhythm, Byleth enjoyed the feel of him sliding deeply within her. Lifting a leg, she hooked a foot around him thrilling in the groan that sounded from his throat as the angle shifted just a bit. Her hands held him as she felt she could nearly cry at just how perfect and beautiful this felt. 

Each and every thrust of his hips inched him closer and closer to his own release. He could feel her muscles around him, knew if he could hold out, he could bring her to climax again. Shifting a bit, he pushed his hand between them and, slick as she was, his fingers easily began to press and swirl working in unison with his thrusts. When an almost primal groan escaped her lips, the spasm of her muscles clenching around him, he allowed himself to spill deeply into her. Any thought of pulling out was completely abandoned as every drop expelled into the woman he loved. He drew a couple of deep breaths and leaned in to kiss her before coming to rest beside her. 

Byleth nestled against him while he pulled the cover over them, basking in the feeling of joy at their intimacy. She smiled as his arms pulled her closer. There was no need for words, the love between them was easily felt.


	6. Chapter 6

“I do not wish to pressure you, Byleth, but you need to make a decision.”

Byleth stared at Dimitri a moment before turning her attention to Seteth. “You have to understand how I feel about this.”

“With all due respect,” Seteth began now, “it is my responsibility to see that the Archbishop’s wishes are handled appropriately and as dictated.” He looked at Dimitri now. “It was not my intention to cause either of you any kind of grief when I came to inquire if this decision had been made so I could report back to Rhea.”

“Perhaps, you could give us a few minutes, Seteth,” Dimitri offered now. As Seteth nodded and retreated from the audience chamber, Dimitri looked at Byleth. “Please, talk to me, Byleth. I know Rhea’s request was not something you expected, but it has been a day now. You have to answer her.”

A heavy sigh expelled from Byleth’s lips as she walked over and plopped herself down on the sofa. “You know what this would mean, don’t you?”

Crossing the floor, Dimitri sat down next to her. “It would mean that you would be working hand in hand with me to not only reform the government but the Church as well. Together, we could make Fodlan strong and prosperous once again.”

Green eyes regarded him carefully for a moment as his words seeped into her brain. “So, you think I should become Archbishop, even if that means that we will be forced to spend a great deal of time apart?”

“Is this the only thing that is holding you back from accepting?”

“Dimitri, I don’t know anything about being Archbishop! I didn’t even grow up as a member of the Church!” She drew a deep breath. “I don’t think I can do it.”

Dimitri’s face softened now as he looked at her. “There is nothing you cannot do, my beloved.” He smiled at her look of astonished disbelief. “I mean that. Besides, Seteth would be your greatest asset while helping you learn all you need to know. As for making policy for moving the church forward, working with the Knights of Seiros, and rebuilding the academy, there is no one better equipped for such a duty than you.”

“And us being separated?”

“Of course, I dislike that part of this,” Dimitri quickly responded. “However, it is the only drawback I can find. If it is the only thing that is truly holding you back, I wish for you to reconsider any notion you have of declining this offer. We will find a way to make it work.”

Her mouth pulled to one side as she thought about what he was trying to convey to her. “You promise we can find a way to not be apart for long periods?”

“I don’t know that I can promise it will never happen, Byleth, but we will do our best to make the time we do have apart as short as possible. Whether that means I need to travel here sometimes will remain to be seen.”

She sucked a deep breath through her nostrils and slowly let it out. “All right. Let’s go find Seteth.”

*****

Byleth sat back in her chair in her office at the castle and pressed her fingers into her temples, rotating them a bit. Seteth had sent quite the parcel of requisitions and requests for her consideration. Although, she had given him authority to handle much of the day-to-day tasks and managing her calendar, he still insisted she deal with large requests herself. 

For the three moons since the war had ended, their lives had been a series of coronations, announcements, a large festival celebration of their marriage, and then the actual work finally began. As her eyes dropped back down to the document which requested financial assistance from a village southeast of the monastery, she wondered how many small villages were completely lost due to the war. How many people were displaced, lost their homes, their families. Too many.

The knock on her door drew her attention before it opened, her assistant walking in with her tray of afternoon tea and snack. “Hello, Iris. I didn’t realize it was getting so late.”

Setting the tray on the table near the desk, the lively older woman poured a cup of tea and dropped in a sugar cube before turning to set the cup near Byleth. “You are working too hard, Your Grace. You even had your lunch in your office today.” She set a small plate of fruit with a couple of cookies down next to the cup now. “His Majesty has also been working all day.”

Byleth took a sip of her tea. “Well, Dimitri had a series of meetings set up for today and told me this morning that he would be occupied most of the day.” She popped a berry in her mouth and enjoyed the taste before continuing, “I am hoping we will be able to enjoy a quiet evening together.” Her brows furrowed now, “But I suppose that depends on the meeting he said he had scheduled for this afternoon.”

“Oh, well, I know Margrave Gautier and Duke Fraldarius are already here.”

Her brows lifted in surprise. “His meeting is with Sylvain and Felix?”

Iris lifted a shoulder. “I am not sure they are the meeting of which you are speaking, but they both were heading to His Majesty’s office as I was coming in here.”

She smiled now. “Well, that means that I will be able to interrupt him if it seems, to me anyway, that the meeting is taking too long.” Her forehead furrowed a bit as she considered what they may be discussing. “At any rate, I need to finish my own goals for the day before I interrupt his,” she muttered as she bit into a cookie and began to look over her document again.

“I will return for the tray in a bit. Is there anything else you need, Your Grace?”

Byleth studied the last paragraph on the document a moment before looking up. “No, I am fine, but I really want you to call me Byleth. Think you can manage that?”

A smile touched the woman’s face. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sliding several documents into a parcel, Byleth was pleased with what she had managed to accomplish. In the morning, she would send a messenger off to return it to Seteth. Her eyes shifted to the document she had not included as yet. It involved a couple of issues that worked in conjunction with the Kingdom’s government outreach, and she needed to discuss a bit of it with Dimitri before they signed it and had it properly recorded. A topic she would wait to deal with in the morning. Chances were, there was going to be a debate. A debate she did not want to take on this evening.

As she headed down the corridor, she hoped Dimitri was done with his work. Seeing Dedue come out of Dimitri’s office as she rounded the corner, she smiled as he looked toward her. “So, is he still busy with work or are they just passing time with idle chit chat since I believe it is Sylvain and Felix in there.”

“They are just finishing up,” Dedue stated. “I am sure he would not object to you going in.”

“Thanks. And are you cooking tonight?”

Dedue lightly chuckled. “I am.”

“Perfect. I am starving.” She took a couple of steps toward Dimitri’s office door now. She slowly pushed open the door now and smiled as she heard them chuckling. “Oh, if only my work this afternoon was as much fun as this meeting seems to be.”

“You just need to get Seteth to lighten up a bit,” Sylvain said as he smiled at Byleth. 

Byleth smiled as she entered the room, making her way to Dimitri as he sat on a sofa rather than behind his desk. “I hope you don’t mind if I interrupt,” she said now as she sat next to Dimitri. 

“Wasn’t really much of a meeting,” Felix pointed out now. 

Dimitri’s hand ventured to take hers, his fingers lacing with hers. “I was hoping that you would not be working much later,” he said now, slightly squeezing her hand a bit. “Did you finish everything?”

“Not really, but we will discuss the item that is giving me trouble in the morning, after I have thought some more about it.”

“Uh-oh. That sounds like trouble,” Sylvain pointed out. 

“We do not have trouble, Sylvain,” Byleth countered. “We have lively debates,” she smiled at Dimitri and continued, “wouldn’t you agree?”

“Some a bit more lively than others,” Dimitri answered.

“Perhaps, we should discuss it a bit now and get feedback from the Margrave and Duke,” Byleth said as she looked at Sylvain and Felix.

“The hell you say,” Felix said. “That is our cue to get out of here, Syl,” he said as he stood up.

“Stop, Felix,” Byleth said now. “You do not have to leave.” She got up as Dimitri stood now as well.

“Actually, we do if we want to get back before it gets too late and the snow picks up,” Sylvain said now as he stood. “Besides, it sounds like you two could use a bit of time. If not for one thing, then another,” he added with a smile.

As the pair left, Dimitri reached out and pulled Byleth into his arms, dipping his head to meet her lips as she stretched to her toes. “We have a bit of time before dinner,” he pointed out as he pulled back and looked at her. “Come and sit with me for a few minutes but not to talk of business.”

“All right,” she agreed as they moved to sit on the sofa again. Byleth noticed him dip his hand into his pocket a moment before sitting next to her. “What are you up to, Dimitri?”

He lightly chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. “What makes you think I am up to anything?”

She tipped her head so she could look at him. “Intuition.”

“Ah, that intuition thing I have heard about. Tell me how this works,” he said as he looked at her. “Is it just a voice in your head or do you actually see something that piques your curious desire to deduce a conclusion?”

She couldn’t help grinning at him. “Could be either, actually. However, this particular time, it is the latter.”

“I see.” He allowed his eye to travel over her face a moment, enjoying her smile of amusement that was reaching her eyes. “Just what did you see?”

“A certain someone digging in his front trouser pocket.”

He couldn’t help grinning at her. “And what is the conclusion you have come to?”

“That you have something in that hand, resting on your thigh, that is curled into a loose fist.” Her brows lifted. “Is it a piece of that fancy sugar candy like we had at our marriage festival?”

“Food. You, of course, think of food,” he pointed out as he leaned in to lightly kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Her eyes dropped to his hand still loosely balled on his lap. “So, what do you have?”

His eye held hers. “I have been bothered that I hadn’t the opportunity to get you something you should have had upon my proposal. So,” he moved to take her left hand and slowly slipped a ring on her finger over the simple gold band she was wearing

Her mouth dropped slightly open as she stared at the ring which sparkled with sapphires and diamonds set in an intricate setting on a delicate gold band. “Oh, Dimitri,” she sighed as she lifted her hand, moving her fingers to admire the light catching in the jewels. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I hope you like it. I asked the craftsman that managed to properly adjust the ring you gave to me to make it for you.”

She threw her arms around him, her lips finding his. “I love it, Dimitri, but you did not have to do this. The gold band was enough for me.”

“I have been considering that I was rather lacking in my proposal to you. Having rushed our marriage, I deprived you of the romance and all of the things I understand a bride looks forward to. For you, it would have been the gala of a royal wedding.” He held her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. “Even our honeymoon was spent in the shadow of Fort Merceus in a tent.” He looked at her now. “I am truly sorry, my beloved.”

“Dimitri, the only thing I wanted was you.” Her hand lifted to his cheek. “I don’t care about all of that other stuff. None of it matters to me but you.”

He pulled her into his arms, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss as he considered how much more than a wife she was to him. She was his entire lifeforce, his sanity, and his key to happiness in a life that had been filled with staggering bouts of tragedy. “I shall always be yours, my beloved. Until my dying breath.”

“That is all I can ask for. Still,” she began as she tapped her finger on his lips, “be careful how much you spoil me, Dima,” she playfully warned. “I may get used to it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Byleth removed her headpiece and heaved a sigh as she placed it in its proper place before making her way to Seteth’s office. The day had been filled with a series of meetings and ceremonies. Surprised to find that Seteth was not in his office, she took the liberty of walking around the desk and looking at the document that was resting on an otherwise perfectly tidy desk. It was clear to her that he had been poised to have her sign it. 

Sitting down in his chair, she took a minute to read the parchment over to be sure it was the one they had already discussed. Uncapping the ink, she picked up his quill and quickly signed before putting everything back as it was. Now, if she was lucky, she would have a bit of time free from details. 

As Byleth stood, Seteth entered his office. “Ah, you managed to get here quicker than I anticipated,” he said as he watched her step from behind his desk. He inwardly admired how she looked in her vestments. Being more petite in stature than Rhea, she had had to have new robes made, as well as the dresses she wore. Similar to those Rhea had worn, Byleth had taken liberties to make subtle changes to the design that suited her well.

“I signed the document for you,” she stated with a smile. “Is there anything else that is pressing I may have forgotten?”

“No, you have handled everything on your calendar.” Seteth smiled now. “You know, I had my doubts about your being able to manage your responsibilities as Archbishop while also demanding little time being spent in the monastery. I must say that I am, once again, proven wrong in my opinion of you, Byleth.”

“Thank you, Seteth, but it has not been easy.” 

“I am sure,” he stated. “The effort and work you have displayed is greatly appreciated.”

She chuckled as she walked toward the door now. “You have to know,” she said as she stopped and looked at him, “that if it were not for your expertise and guidance, I would be a complete disaster at this.”

“I appreciate your confidence.” He walked into the hall with her. “If you do not mind, I would like to accompany you as you head out to locate Dimitri.” He smiled at her. “That is what you were intending to do, is it not?”

“It is, and you may accompany me.”

“I was watching Dimitri as he was interacting with some of the people here. They are all thrilled that the King is here and meeting them, talking to them.” 

“Well, it was something he wanted to do. Actually,” Byleth continued as they entered the grounds, “meeting people was one of the things he wanted to start doing and an idea he had even before the war broke out. A conversation he had with Ashe, all those years ago, where Ashe told him that most people can only hope to get a glimpse of royalty just once in their life. Anyway, Dimitri wanted to make himself more,” she paused a moment as they continued to walk along while her mind considered her words. “Oh, I don’t know, approachable I guess?”

Seteth stopped as Byleth reached out and halted him by taking his arm. Following her gaze, he watched Dimitri as he kneeled down to talk to a child holding his mother’s hand. “Yes,” Seteth said now, “he is exactly what these people need in order to feel Fodlan is really healing. Correction,” he stated as he looked back at Byleth, “you are both what the people need.”

Byleth headed over to Dedue and Ingrid as they stood a fair distance from Dimitri, but close enough should anything unsavory begin to happen. “I am afraid we will be having to spend the evening here,” she informed them. “I had a rather full calendar today.”

“We assumed as much,” Ingrid said now. “Actually, it will be rather nostalgic to spend the night in my old room, if that is possible.”

“Indeed, it is,” Seteth stated now. “The dorm rooms are all well cared for. Several on the bottom level are occupied with yet displaced families; however, the upper floor has been secured. Feel free to chose a room this evening.”

“Look! It’s the Archbishop!” a little girl squealed and ran towards Byleth. 

Dimitri and Byleth spent the next hour talking to people together while they walked around the monastery as the sun began to lower in the sky. They managed to get Ingrid and Dedue to relax their guard and go enjoy a dinner together, leaving the two to discuss how to spend the evening.

“You know,” Byleth began now as she continued to hold Dimitri’s arm, “the Goddess Tower is just over there.”

Dimitri glanced over at her. “I have several feelings about that Tower. An awkward meeting with my Professor, a dark reunion with my Professor, and a quiet encounter with my wife as we discussed your offer to become Archbishop for the first time.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed as they began to walk toward the tower. “Let us make another memory in the tower as we look at the sky.”

“All right.”

Standing in the tower together, Byleth looked out at the purple sky and smiled. “So, the wish made by my student as we stood together here the night of the ball comes true.” She looked up at Dimitri. “Perhaps, it came true because I was inwardly wishing for the same thing.”

Dimitri looked at her. “I find that difficult to believe, my beloved.”

“Think what you want, but I was drawn to you. When you blurted out that wish that night, all I could think of was echoing the same thought in my head.” She chuckled now. “Again, I consider the absurdity of tossing wishes to the wind on a particular evening with a person you care about. Yet, here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.” He leaned toward her. “if I remember correctly, I leaned into you that night and stole a very brief kiss.” His lips lightly touched hers before he drew back. “I will never forget it.”

“Me, either.” She turned her head and looked at a bench that she didn’t recall having been there before, but perhaps, that was because she hadn’t spent much time in the tower. “Shall we?” Byleth reached up and unclasped the vestment robe over her dress and handed it to Dimitri as he offered to assist her and carefully draped it over the back of the bench.

Dimitri watched as Byleth hiked her dress to her thighs while she stood in front of him as he sat on the bench. “What are you up to?”

She crawled onto his lap, a knee on each side of his legs as she faced him. Her hands moved now, sliding over his shoulders as she leaned into him. “Kiss me, Dimitri,” she softly said as she leaned into him.

His arms slipped around her pulling her tightly against his chest as he allowed his tongue the pleasure of pushing between her teeth. He couldn’t help the soft rumble in his throat at the feel of her in his arms as she pressed her hips into his. “You always feel amazing,” he murmured against her cheek when they parted to catch their breath. “We need to slow down here,” he slowly warned.

“Do we?’ she sighed against his cheek. “Perhaps, we can simply add to a series of memories in the tower.” She rested back a bit and looked at his jacket a moment before she began to unclasp the various fasteners on the royal garb. “You just be a good boy and sit still,” she softly ordered.

With the jacket open now, he felt her fingers moving along the clasps and buttons of his trousers in the darkening shadows between them. “Byleth, what are you doing?”

“Shhhh. You don’t think I can’t feel that appendage of yours firming up rather nicely?” She pulled his trousers open and then paused a moment to get up long enough to free one leg of her panties before taking her place once again. “Almost,” she purred as her hands freed him of his boxers. Pressing down, she rocked her hips over him in an effort to make him a bit firmer. “Ahhh, there you go,” she sighed as she reached down, positioning him before pushing down and seating him deeply into her.

The slow deep moan that escaped his lips couldn’t be avoided as he felt her heat engulf him. His hands reached out and grasped her hips as she sat on him. His fingers, slightly tightening on her as she began to very slowly move, pressed into her as he held her. 

Resting her hands on the back of the bench on each side of his head, Byleth slowly lifted almost to his tip before she slowly pushed down again as he slid down on the bench, just a bit, to allow her settle flush against him. She adored the deep sigh that escaped him as she did so and rocked her hips tightly against him feeling him deeply within her. “So, good,” she sighed. 

Dimitri’s eyes closed as his head tipped back, another deep moan of pleasure escaping his parted lips as she clenched her muscles and slowly lifted again, before pumping just a bit, and then pushed back down. “Damn, Byleth, you’re…ngh…wait.”

“Wait?” She wiggled just a bit and felt his fingers tighten on her hips a bit more. “Why, Your Majesty, are you on the brink?” she teased as she leaned forward and nuzzled against his throat as his head continued to rest back on the bench, his breathing deep and steady. 

He slowly slipped his hands upward as she pushed back again, filling each hand with a breast. He tipped his head forward now to look at her through the very dim light cast by the moon filtering in. “Perhaps,” he began now while a hand drifted downward again and rooted under the fabric of her dress, “this was a better idea than I had previously considered.” His hand, now finding its resting place, allowed his thumb to press against her hardened nub and slowly begin to move as she rocked her hips forward just enough to allow easier access.

She hummed in delight as his thumb slowly and deliberately coaxed her to a heightened level of ecstasy. A soft breeze swept through the tower tossing her hair about as she tipped her head back a bit. If it was a sin for her, Archbishop of this very monastery, to be behaving in such a manner in this holy tower, then she was certain she would be plunging into hell’s depths. There was not a single iota of remorse in her as she felt the fire of passion spreading through her veins.

Rocking her hips, she could feel that glorious rush of anticipated release in every ounce of her being. With a burst of heat, her climax took her over. A raw sigh of satisfied release poured from her as she tipped her head to stare at Dimitri through the shadows. Her hands, moving to rest against his shoulders, she began a steady and deliberate rhythm along his length.

With his hands holding her ribcage now, Dimitri drew a deep breath as the friction of her moist walls stroked him in such a way he felt dizzy. Closing his eyes, his head tipped back on the bench again while he felt as if he were going to burst. The force in which he felt himself pour into her was such that he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips that didn’t even sound like himself. Pulling her against him, he tightly held her as he drew a few deep breaths.

Byleth smiled as she rested against him. “I love you, Dima.”

“I love you, beloved. Even if you do have some rather awkward ideas.”

“Mmmmm, but it was worth it.”

“Most definitely worth it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Frowning, Byleth wiped the damp cloth over her face and sucked a deep breath. “What a disgusting way to start the day,” she grumbled as she rinsed her mouth. This was three times this week. Only once last week but, her brows furrowed as she thought for a moment, it was at least twice the week before that. 

Leaning her hands on the counter, she stared ahead at her reflection in the mirror resting in its stand in front of her. “Well, Byleth, I think we know what is going on here.” She stared at herself a moment longer before deciding she was feeling better now and tied the belt on her robe. Walking into the bedroom she was visibly started as she saw Dimitri, surprised that he had come back into the room after heading out to his office early this morning. 

“Again?” he asked as he walked over and rested the backs of his fingers on her forehead feeling for fever. “I thought I would take a minute to come and check on you. I’m glad I did,” he commented as he stared down at her. “I think it’s time we send out for the royal physician.”

She looked up at him now, a slight smile touching her lips at the concern on his face. “Perhaps, it is.”

“You’re not going to argue with me?” He found this rather unusual and considered that she may be feeling worse than she was letting on.

She shook her head as she walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. “But let me tell you why.” Turning, she looked at him and smiled. “I think I might be pregnant.”

“What?” He closed the gap between them, his fingers cupping her chin as he held her face upward. “Are you, are you sure?”

“Well, no, but the signs are all there.” As his hand moved to rest on her shoulder, she continued, “Definite signs.”

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her a moment before releasing her. “Just when I think I could not be more content with my life with you, you do something that lifts my spirits even higher.”

She couldn’t help smiling at him. “Well, nothing is confirmed just yet, but I would be willing to bet that we are going to expand the Blaiddyd family.”

He lifted her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. “That intuition thing again?” he asked before dropping another kiss to her lips.

“That intuition thing again,” she confirmed as he carefully set her back on her feet.

Turning, Dimitri moved to the door and pulled it open. Stepping into the hall, he glanced up and down before spotting Iris. “Iris!”

“Yes, sire! Is something the matter?” she bustled toward him.

“Would you please send a messenger to request the physician?”

“Right away! Then I will return to help Byleth if she needs it.” She frowned a moment. “Is she ill again?”

He smiled now at the concerned servant. “She is fine. We just need her to have a checkup.” He watched her head off a moment before turning back to find Byleth beginning to dress. “What are you doing?”

Glancing up from her task of buttoning the front of her dress, she answered, “The same thing I do every day, Dima. I am getting ready to get to work.” She walked over to him as she finished her last button. “I feel fine now. Really. As a matter of fact, I’m a bit hungry.” Lifting her hand, she slipped it around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss before saying, “We will just go about our day until the doctor comes.”

“I’m not sure I can,” Dimitri admitted quietly as he considered the confirmation he was now going to be waiting for from the physician and how long it may take before he actually does confirm.

“Dimitri, nothing is any different now than it was when you got up earlier and went to work.” She walked over and opened the door. “When Iris comes back, I will have her bring me some breakfast to my office and all will be as usual until the doctor gets here.” She stood in the doorway a moment and looked at Dimitri as he continued to remain rooted in place. “Come on. Off to work we go,” she prompted.

*****

Byleth relaxed back against Dimitri, seated between his legs, as they sat under a large tree. It was a beautiful day, and they had decided to just push work aside and enjoy the luxury of an afternoon together. Their horses were busy grazing on the vegetation here and there while their tails swayed and swatted at occasional flies attempting to alight upon them. The castle was in the near distance yet far enough away that they had some privacy.

Dimitri’s right hand softly rested on Byleth’s slightly rounded belly, his fingers lightly moving now and again. His left hand held hers as it rested on his thigh. It had been some time since they had removed themselves from everyone during the middle of the day to just be together. His brows furrowed a moment as he considered that anytime he allowed himself to feel completely at ease, something always managed to disturb it and darken his thoughts.

Moving slightly, Byleth tipped her head a bit toward Dimitri and asked, “Tell me, what is on your mind that has you so quiet. Are you allowing work to infiltrate our afternoon?”

“Hmmm, a bit, perhaps,” he admitted.

“Is something troubling you?”

“No, and that is what is troubling me.”

She couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped her. “Oddly enough, I understand.” She lifted a finger and pointed to the rider in the distance that appeared to be heading in their direction. “But, apparently, this peace may be about to come to an end. At least one castle knight has managed to find us.”

“Dammit.” He tightened his fingers on hers a moment. “Don’t you move. It appears to be Ingrid. We are going to listen to whatever it is that she is coming out to announce, and I insist we continue to enjoy our day.”

They watched as Ingrid slowed her horse and dismounted. “I apologize for interrupting you two,” she said as she smiled at them. It was not often that she had the opportunity to see them looking completely relaxed with each other and separated from daily duties that demanded so much of them. “We have received word that a group of dissidents have banded together and have advanced on the Duscur area. Dedue is requesting your permission to go assist, and I would like to accompany him with a small group of Kingdom soldiers.”

Byleth pushed more upright now and turned to Dimitri. “Should we go as well to remind the invading ruffians that the Kingdom has reconciled with Duscur and this type of behavior will not be tolerated any longer?”

“Begging your pardon,” Ingrid interrupted now, “but it is not a large group, and we don’t think it will be too much of a problem to settle it down. Still, Dedue feels he can keep things peaceful and assure the Duscur people. I believe that as Kingdom representatives, we could handle it without bloodshed or arresting them.”

Dimitri nodded. “I will leave you to it, but I want you to send word should things escalate.”

“Understood,” Ingrid said as she mounted. “We will be heading out right away and return as quickly as possible.”

As they watched Ingrid disappear across the landscape Dimitri said, “I cannot seem to keep the promise to the people of Duscur that they will be allowed to grow and prosper once again without danger of Kingdom hostility.” 

“I beg to differ,” Byleth said as she turned herself now so she could look at him. “You are doing your best. It’s not your fault that there are groups that allowed the hate to continue with no merit. These are probably people that are just wanting discord and to fight.” She frowned now. “Probably, thieves that are just masquerading as dissidents for a purpose of lining their pockets with whatever they can find. My father and I dealt with groups like this all the time back in the day.”

Dimitri allowed himself the pleasure of looking at his wife as the sunlight lit her hair and face. Chasing away the ill thoughts of skirmish to the west of them, his fingers reached up and softly brushed her cheek before moving to tip her chin upward so he could lean in and kiss her. “You are probably right.” He brushed his lips across her once more. “I hope you know how much I love you.”

“I know,” she softly replied as she looked at him. “I love you, too.” She took his hand and set it on her belly. “So, tell me, Dimitri, hoping for a prince or a princess?”

One corner of his mouth lifted as he considered this question. Secretly, he had tossed this very question around in his head off and on quite often since the pregnancy had been confirmed. Had he actually had a preference? If he was honest, the answer to that was yes, but he wasn’t sure he wanted her to know.

“Come on,” she prodded. “You know you need to put your order in early or you just get what you get.”

He let out a little laugh. “Is that how this works?”

“Absolutely,” she teased. “That is why my father ended up with me. He didn’t get his request for a son in early enough.”

He shook his head. “I think Jeralt wanted a daughter. Once in a while, when he was not busy calling us all brats as he spoke to you, we could see his pride for you shining through. A certain something in his eyes.”

She smiled at the thought, knowing that her father had never once treated her as if she were a nuisance or burden to him. Even when she was young and they were on the move. He would just plop her on the horse with him and off they went. Always attentive, always supportive and always loving. She pulled her thoughts back to the topic at hand. “You are attempting to shift the subject, Dimitri.” 

“That never seems to work with you.”

“That doesn’t mean that you don’t try.”

“True.”

“So?”

He drew a deep breath knowing that she was not going to be deterred from this topic no matter how much he attempted to derail her. “All right, I have considered that I may have a preference for our first born.”

“I knew it!” she said as she pushed her hand onto his chest. “Honestly, I do, too.” 

“Do you?” He was surprised to hear this bit of information and immediately decided that she, in all likelihood, wanted a daughter to dress up. “Since I outrank you, perhaps, you need to inform me of your preference first.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Byleth tapped her finger on the end of his nose. “You will not attempt to pull some bogus rank nonsense on me. I asked you first, so out with it.”

“I lean to wanting a boy first,” he quietly admitted.

A smile stretched her lips. “I do, too, but it would not be the end of the world should a daughter force her way through.”

“I agree, but I must say, I am surprised. I thought you would want a daughter to dress up like a little doll.” He couldn’t help smiling in amusement at her expression. “Personally, I don’t know how I could possibly manage should I have a daughter that turns out like her mother.”

She lifted a brow. “And what does that mean?”

“Feisty, strong-willed,” his fingers playfully pulled a tendril of her hair, “and beautiful.”

“Hmph. Interesting save there.”

His arms wrapped around her. “I thought so.” He rested his head against hers as he held her. “But true. Every word.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Dedue,” Iris called out as she noticed him exit Dimitri’s office.

“Is there something I can help you with, Iris?” 

Drawing a deep breath, the woman looked up at Dedue. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind telling Dimitri that Byleth has fallen asleep in her office again. I was checking to see what she might want to have with her tea this afternoon and there she was, head down on her work. Quill still in her hand.” The older woman shook her head. “I just didn’t have the heart to wake her this time,” she continued as she softly chuckled, “but she probably should be moved. If I wake her, she would just argue with me that she is fine and then go back to her work.” 

Dedue let out a slight chuckle himself. “No worries, Iris. I will tell Dimitri so he can deal with her.”

“Thank you.” The older woman looked up at Dedue. “It’s not that I am afraid of her, you understand, it’s just that she becomes rather indignant which only amuses me, which in turn, makes her fuss all the more.” She lifted a shoulder. “I just think that Dimitri would have better luck with making her go lay down.”

“Understood.” He slightly knocked on Dimitri’s door before walking in. 

“Did you forget to tell me something?” Dimitri asked as he continued to study the document in his hand a moment before looking up.

“Iris has asked me to let you know that Byleth has fallen asleep across her desk, and she would rather avoid the confrontation that might ensue should she wake her.” Dedue couldn’t help the slight smile touching his lips.

“Why does she continue to push herself so,” Dimitri began as he set his document down and stood. “I suppose I will need to go and see if I can get her to go and properly take a nap. She will only argue, no doubt.”

“Good luck,” Dedue stated now as Dimitri headed to the door.

“Yes, I may need it.”

Dimitri entered Byleth’s office slowly shaking his head as he observed her, head resting on one arm while the other still held a quill in her loose fingers as she rested forward on her desk. He carefully took the quill from her fingers and set the cap on her ink well before he attempted to wake her. Last thing he wanted was for her to stab him with her quill in defense or spill the ink all over her desk. Her current position left him little in the way of an easy attempt to simply lift her into his arms. He saw no alternative but to wake her.

Kneeling next to her chair, he reached out and took her arm, pulling her toward him a bit. As luck would have it, she didn’t fight but rather turned a bit in her chair and leaned into him. “Byleth,” he softly said against her, “I need you to move a bit more so I can lift you up.”

She hesitated a moment and then bolted her head up. “Dammit,” she muttered. “I stupidly fell asleep, didn’t I?” She let a low growl of irritation sound in her throat. “I suppose Iris tattled on me,” she mumbled under her breath.

He softly smiled as his hand lifted to brush hair from her face. “I wish you would give in when you are tired and go take a nap in bed, or at least, relax on your sofa.” 

“Is it late? It’s not that you were looking for me for dinner?” She rested back in her chair and took a deep breath as her hand moved to her rounded belly. 

“No, it is not quite time for dinner yet,” he informed at he stood. “I was alerted that you were sleeping on your desk and came to see if I could get you to stretch out a bit rather than hunch over your work. Possibly even drooling on it,” he added with an amused smile.

“I don’t drool,” she retorted. “Much.” She frowned now. “It was Iris that told you I was sleeping wasn’t it.” Not really a question but a statement of what she deduced had to be the scenario that played out.

“Dedue.”

“What? But he doesn’t—Iris told him,” she muttered. “I imagine everyone is amused. The Archbishop can’t even stay awake long enough to finish her work.” She looked up at Dimitri as he extended his hand to her, waiting a moment before she finally slipped her hand into it and stood. “I’m hungry,” she pouted.

“Well, Iris was probably checking to see what you wanted with your afternoon tea when she found you,” Dimitri informed. “So, what would you like?”

“Actually, I would like a bit of that soup we had at dinner last night. Do you think there is any left?”

“Let’s go see, but after,” he pulled her against him and found her lips with his. Parting, he looked down at her and rested his hand against her belly smiling as he felt the kick against his hand. “I don’t think I will ever tire of feeling that little life flexing their muscles in there.”

Byleth couldn’t help smiling herself. “Sometimes, I just want it to stop for a few minutes. Then when it does, probably because the little one is sleeping, I just want it start again so I know everything is okay.” She put her hand over Dimitri’s as he continued to hold it against her. “Not too much longer, and we will no longer be just a couple, but a family.”

He nodded. “A family.”

*****

Byleth walked around the room that was now a decorated nursery deciding if she liked the location of the furnishings. Her hand reached out and lifted the stuffed rabbit that one of the castle staff had made for them. She smiled as she slightly wiggled her hand making its long ears flop a bit. She set it back in its place and drew a slow breath before walking to the door. Her hand came to rest on her belly a moment before she walked into the hall and closed the door behind her.

“Is everything in order?” 

Byleth looked at the tall, thin woman that was to be the nurse nanny for the newborn. “All looks as it is supposed to. All we need is a baby.” Her eyes looked at the neatly folded cloths in Charlotte’s hands. A stack of diapers, no doubt.

“In due time, your Grace.” The lines in her face deepened as she smiled. “Any day now, as I understand it.”

“Mmmm, that’s what they said last week.” She drew a deep breath and let it slowly drift out again. “Yet, here I am still waiting. Still feeling the same slight discomfort that I was feeling a couple of days ago. No better, no worse.”

“The little one is already deciding its own schedule rather than allowing someone else to decide.” She lifted a dark brow. “Perhaps a sign of a strong willed young one.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me one bit since I am rather obstinate, and I can say that Dimitri has his moments of stubborn determination as well.” She chuckled. “We may very well have our work cut out for us when this one arrives. I hope you are ready.”

Charlotte chuckled now. “I look forward to it. A spirited child is one with great imagination and a mind ready to learn.” She looked at Byleth, her expression softening. “I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to be part of the new royal family.”

“Well, you might think twice once we have a baby to keep you busy with. Of course, you already know that I will not be a mother that only appears once in a while. I will be very hands on with the care myself as much as possible.” 

“I am happy to hear that. Many of the households amongst nobility tend to leave a majority of the care of their little ones to nannies.” Her brows drew together now. “Although, many of the Kingdom houses are more inclined to interact with their young ones and see they are properly raised with training in several aspects. Including weaponry.”

Byleth nodded. “I agree with this. Although, I was raised a commoner by a mercenary father, I learned much at a young age.”

“I think you and I will get along just fine, your Grace.”

“We will get along much better if you stop being so formal and just call me Byleth. After all, I do not want useless extra words in the way should you need to call me in a hurry.”

“Yes, ma’am. It will be an honor to address you by name.”

“Good.” She lifted a finger now as she said, “For now, I think I am going to go bother the King. I believe he is doing less work with the two in his office than he is enjoying a bit of ale and idle conversation.” 

“Please take your time as you go.”

Byleth made her way to Dimitri’s office and stood outside the door a moment as she heard Sylvain’s laughter. Just as she thought, they had finished with their business and were just enjoying conversation now. She slowly pushed the door open and smiled as they all looked her way, all of them standing as she entered. “Ah, that noble etiquette,” she said as she looked at them. “Sit back down,” she directed.

“Look at you,” Sylvain said as he folded himself back into the chair, “how ya feeling?”

“Impatient and fat,” she answered as she made her way over toward Dimitri. She looked at Felix now, “Go ahead. I know you must have some remark itching to roll off that tongue of yours.”

“I was just considering if you can manage to get back into decent shape,” he said as his eyes looked at her large stomach. “Good sparring partners are hard to come by, Byleth. I’d hate to lose the one partner that is actually worth a damn.”

She pointed a finger at him. “I can still beat you Felix Fraldarius even with this baby in tow.”

Sylvain laughed now. “Listen to her daring to challenge you, Fe, even now.”

“There is no way in hell I would accept that challenge and you know it.”

She lifted a slender brow as she stared at him. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

“You just work on getting yourself back to fighting condition, Byleth, and we will see if your talent suffered.”

“No need to worry about that,” Byleth said as she reached out to take Dimitri’s hand as he helped her move closer to the sofa. “I will be ready to…” her words halted as her brows drew together.

“Ready to what?” Felix prompted.

Dimitri frowned at her as her fingers tightened on his. “Byleth? Are you all right?”

She lifted her dress and looked down at the dampness trickling down her leg. “I don’t think this is right,” she said now.

Sylvain tipped his head to look at her legs and smiled. “Her water broke,” he said. “Looks like its baby time.” 

Felix stood up now. “I’ll go alert your staff while you deal with trying to get her where she needs to be without making a mess everywhere.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri said as he moved to sweep her into his arms. “Sylvain, can you come along to assist with doors.”

“Sure thing.”

Byleth looked at Dimitri as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her along the corridor. “Finally, the time is almost here.”

He dropped a quick kiss to her lips as they made their way to the room she was to give birth in. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Dima. Let’s do this.”

He chuckled. “I’m afraid it is you that will be doing this, my beloved, while I merely worry and wait.”

“Don’t go too far from me,” she whispered.

“Never,” he whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri smiled at the nurse coming out of the room Byleth had spent the night in after the delivery of their son. He didn’t care much for not having her in bed with him, but understood there was healing and care through the night that needed to take place. “How are they?”

Smiling the young woman answered, “They are both doing very well. As a matter of fact, we are having a bit of a struggle this morning to keep her Grace still.”

Chuckling, Dimitri said, “I am not surprised. Is it possible to go in?”

“Oh, yes, Your Majesty.” She turned and opened the door for him. 

“Your Grace, please, you need to stay put a bit longer,” Shirley, and older nurse dared to lean down and hold Byleth’s shoulders onto the bed as Byleth had attempted to move to get up.

“Let go of me,” Byleth protested. “I feel fine.”

“But you cannot be traipsing about just yet. What if you were to—”

“Dimitri!” Byleth’s happiness at seeing him step into the room made her face instantly beam.

“Are you giving your nurses trouble already,” he said as he walked toward her.

“Your Majesty,” Shirley acknowledged as she turned and curtsied.

He looked at the older nurse and smiled. “I will make sure she stays put for now.”

Byleth looked at Shirley, “So you can just scoot along for a bit. Maybe, find someone that can bring me some food.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

When the nurse disappeared out the door, Dimitri bent to drop a kiss to Byleth’s lips. “I love you, but do not be so disagreeable to your nurses.” He turned his head toward the bassinette and started to straighten to go over to look at his little prince but was stopped by Byleth’s hand.

“He isn’t there,” she said and smiled at Dimitri’s look of concern. “Don’t worry, Charlotte has just taken him out to see the doctor this morning. They didn’t check him in here, because there was already so much going on.” She frowned now. “I just want to be back in my own room with you away from all this looking and prodding that’s been going on.”

Sitting on the bed next to her, he leaned to give her another brief kiss, but she wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss a moment before loosening her hold. “How are you feeling this morning?” he softly asked while his arms continued to hold her as she moved to sit more upright.

“A bit sore yet, but other than that, I feel fine.” She pouted now. “Nobody will let me get up and walk around yet.”

He lightly chuckled. “I am sure they have their reasons. You just do as you’re told.” His head turned to the door as it opened and Charlotte stepped in with the baby.

“Oh, good morning, Dimitri,” Charlotte greeted. “I am happy to report that the physician has decided that Prince Xander is a fine, healthy boy. Even if he was protesting at having his clothes removed for a complete once over.” She handed the infant to her king and straightened. “I will just leave you two for a bit. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, Charlotte,” Byleth said as she watched Dimitri stare at his new son, carefully touching his pink cheek.

“He is perfect, isn’t he,” Dimitri stated quietly, unable to tear his eye away from the little one.

Byleth reached over and carefully opened the little blanket he was swaddled in so Dimitri could get a better look. She lightly chuckled as the infant started to cry. “He is very vocal when something doesn’t quite suit him.”

“He may be like his mother in that aspect,” Dimitri chided now while he fingered a tightly balled fist while the baby’s cry subsided as Byleth pushed the blanket around him a bit. “His hair is a dark shade of blonde,” he commented at the halo of fuzz about the baby’s head.

“Yeah, I wonder if it will change color along the way,” she thought aloud as her fingers reached out and softly touched the soft silk. Her eyes lifted to Dimitri now. “I love you, you know.”

He looked at her and nodded. “As you know, I have often wondered what I have done to deserve one such as beautiful and perfect as you. I love you, more than I could ever express.” 

The door opened after a brief knock, drawing their attention. “Pardon the interruption, but we would like to do a quick check on you, Your Grace, before your breakfast arrives.”

“That is my cue to leave you for a bit.” He reluctantly handed the baby to Byleth and stood. “I will be back soon. In the meantime,” he lifted a finger, “behave and do as you are told.”

“Yes, sir.”

*****

Byleth balanced the six-month old prince on her hip as she read over the message from Seteth that had arrived. She had to keep moving the paper as she read it over to keep it just out of the little hands relentlessly reaching for it. She was unaware of Dimitri watching her from farther down the corridor as she considered her reply for the messenger. “Can you relay a verbal message rather than wait for me to manage a written one?”

Dimitri decided to assist now in case there was more to the message than the messenger could remember. Should he forget any part of it, trouble would surely ensue. “Hand him to me so you can deal with your work,” he said as he swept the baby into the air gaining gales of giggles for his effort.

Byleth couldn’t help smiling at the sound of her son’s laughter. “Thank you, Dima.”

“Where is Charlotte?” he asked before she walked away to write out her response.

“She went to get his lunch. We were just about to play for a bit, but apparently, duty calls.” She watched Dimitri frown at the drool pouring from the Prince’s mouth and chuckled as she handed him the cloth that had been draped over her shoulder. “Here, you’ll need this.”

He wiped the cloth across Xander’s chin in an attempt to dry up the waterfall. “Thanks, now go tend to your task.” He tossed his son into the air again as Byleth and the messenger walked away. “Come on, Xander,” Dimitri said as he walked down the corridor toward the playroom, “we will find something to occupy your mind until lunch.”

When Byleth made her way to the playroom, she couldn’t help standing in the doorway to watch Dimitri pay with his son. She reflected, for a moment, how far her husband had come in the time she had known him. Just one slight alteration in any one event and everything would be different. But now, as she watched him sitting on the floor with their son sitting in front him playing with a wooden toy, all she felt was pride that she had such a big part of his life.

The blonde-haired little one happily babbled as he banged his toy on the floor. Byleth moved now so she knew that Dimitri would be able to see her. “You two seem quite content,” she said as she lowered to the floor to join them. “Hi there,” she said to Xander as she poked her finger into his belly. The baby began to loudly babble as he swung his toy around nearly losing his balance from his sitting position.

Dimitri watched him put the toy into his mouth now, drool beginning to drip from it. “He puts everything in his mouth.” His hand shot out to catch him as he began to topple over. “Whoa there.” He righted him back up and looked at Byleth. “Perhaps, he will have an appetite like his mother.”

“Very funny,” she responded with a smile. She couldn’t help leaning into him for a kiss before situating herself next to him as they watched their son move himself to his belly and kick about. “Before we know it, he will be walking. That could be trouble.”

Chuckling, he found himself amused at the way Xander was managing to scoot himself across the carpet. “Yes, I imagine that will begin a host of new situations to deal with. Falls, having to chase him, and things toppling that he will manage to grab.”

Leaning forward, she grabbed a little foot and slowly pulled him closer since he was beginning to put a bit of distance between them with his scooting. “His hair is a bit lighter now than it was,” she mused.

“You think so?”

She nodded. “He will clearly have hair like yours. Which is a good thing.” She looked at Dimitri now. “If not, would he have had dark hair like mine used to be or this odd color it is now, I wonder.”

“Perhaps, our next baby will answer that question.”

Byleth’s brows lifted in surprise as she looked at him. “Perhaps, but not so soon.”

“Then, perhaps, we need to be in separate beds,” he softly teased.

“That will not happen. Too addicted to you, my love.”

“Ditto.”

*****

Byleth walked into the playroom and smiled as Xander was standing while holding onto a wooden rocking horse. “There’s my big boy.” She couldn’t help laughing as the Prince looked her way, loosing his balance to drop to the floor on his backside. 

“He will be taking his first unaided steps soon,” Charlotte said as she watched Byleth sweep the young Prince into her arms and nuzzle his neck causing him to giggle.

“Time is going by so quickly,” Byleth said as she hugged her son. 

“Excuse me, Byleth, but I just have to ask if the appointment went as you hoped?” Charlotte ventured to ask as she watched Xander pull on a bow tied on Byleth’s dress until it came untied.

Byleth smiled as she looked at Charlotte. “It did. I shall be stealing this one away from you for a few minutes so we can go and interrupt his father.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will use the time to clean up.”

Byleth made her way to Dimitri’s office while Xander, once again, began to pull on her dress tie while babbling a conversation that she didn’t quite understand but heard “mommy” at least twice. Seeing Dedue come out of the office, she asked, “Is he alone?”

“He is.” Dedue smiled at Xander. 

“Thanks, we are going to take up just a few minutes of his time,” Byleth announced as she pushed open the door. It only took a moment before Xander began repeatedly saying “daddy”.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Dimitri said as he walked around his desk to drop a kiss to Byleth’s lips while taking Xander. “Just what are you two up to?”

“Oh, a bit of this and that,” Byleth answered as she watched Dimitri hold Xander high over his head a moment gaining the usual excited squeal and giggles. “He loves it when you do that,” she pointed out as she couldn’t help chuckling at the squeals when Dimitri lowered him a moment before raising him high again.

“One day, he will be too big for such simple motions,” Dimitri pointed out as he rested the boy on his hip while he looked at Byleth. “To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit in the middle of the day?”

Pursing her lips a moment, she looked up at him, “I need a reason to come and see the man I love?”

Dimitri’s brow hiked. “You do not, but you rarely come unless you know it’s Sylvain and Felix here or something urgent has occurred.”

“Well, I suppose that is true,” she responded as she removed Xander’s hand from starting to pull on the strap to Dimitri’s eye patch. “No,” she scolded now. “He will be walking on his own soon, not just touring about holding on to all the furniture in his grasp.” Her eyes lifted to Dimitri’s as he looked at her. “We will be celebrating his first birthday next moon. By the way,” she began seemingly changing subjects, “did I tell you that I had an appointment today?”

“You did not. I trust you were able to attend to it with no problem,” he said as he set Xander down next to the sofa and watched him hold onto it while deciding where he would try to go.

“I was,” she answered as she smiled, knowing full well that he did not know about her appointment.

Dimitri noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she lifted a slender brow. “All right, out with it.” He couldn’t help smiling in amusement now. 

She glanced at Xander a moment before her hand lifted to Dimitri’s shoulder, pulling a bit to coax him down for a kiss. As their lips parted, she said, “Xander is going to be a big brother, Dima. Everything is perfect as our family grows.”


End file.
